1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toner handling device usable to replenish the toner in an electrophotographic apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to a toner storage unit and toner receptacle in an electrophotographic apparatus which cooperate to empty the toner from the unit into receptacle without exposing an operator to possible contact with the toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrophotographic copiers, it is common to use a toner powder to develop an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductive web or belt. The latent image is dusted or brushed with powder particles, which are selectively attracted to electrostatically charged areas on the web or plate to form a visible powder particle image of the latent image. When toner powder is depleted, it is necessary to periodically replenish the electrophotographic apparatus with a fresh supply of toner. However, common commercial toner powders present considerable difficulty in handling, both because they blacken everything they touch and because they are extremely difficult to thoroughly empty from a toner container.
Disposable toner containers in commercial use generally are opened by an operator and their contents emptied into a toner dispensing mechanism in the electrophotographic apparatus. Emptying of the toner powder from the toner container into the dispensing mechanism by hand, without excessive blackening of person and clothing, is a delicate operation in which failure is common.